Caught in Temptation
by freakingcrups
Summary: Draco has something good going on with James, no matter how guilty he feels about it. The last thing he expects is to be caught in the act by his son. Draco/James Sirius. SLASH.


**Title:** Caught in Temptation  
><strong>Author: <strong>freakingcrups  
><strong>Beta:<strong> The awesome curiouslyfic (Livejournal)  
><strong>Pairing<strong> Draco/James II  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Draco has something good going on with James, no matter how guilty he feels about it. The last thing he expects is to be caught in the act by his son.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Age Disparity (43/19), very small mentions of Harry/Draco & Draco/Astoria  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,202 words  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for Challenge #8 (Getting Caught) at hd_and_sons (Livejournal)

Caught in Temptation

Draco smirked at his ex-wife. He gave her a small wave before she disappeared into the flames of the fire. His son turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so eager to get rid of us, father?" Scorpius questioned, a smirk of his own playing on his lips as he gazed around the room. "Are you getting laid or something?"

Draco raised a slim, blond eyebrow and his smirk widened. "If I was, Scorpius, it would be none of your business. Now scat."

Scorpius chuckled at his father's antics and nodded. "Fine, I can take a hint." He took a fistful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Draco heard him mutter "have fun," before he threw the powder downwards and shouted the destination of his mother's house. Flames burst around him and he disappeared, just as his mother had done mere seconds before. When he was sure his son was gone, Draco spun on his heel and strode down the stairs to the front door. He opened it, smiling at the man before him.

"Potter," Draco took a step to the side to let the young man with dark hair enter the manor. Potter smiled in return as he stared around the large entrance hall.

"This is amazing, Draco," Potter said quietly, running his fingers along a very old antique side table. It was merely for decoration and Draco was never a fan of it, but he kept it for sentimental value. It had been important to his mother.

"Now now, Potter, you're not here for the view of my furniture now, are you?" Draco sneered and grabbed Potter by the arm. He brought the shorter man against his body and backed him up until his back was against the wall. "It's been a week since I've had your hands on me."

Potter smiled tenderly, so tenderly that it almost made Draco sick. The man was lucky he had a weak spot for him. Potter ran his knuckles over Draco's face and leaned up to press a light kiss against his lips. "I told you not to call me that, Draco."

Draco sighed. "It's a habit. I really don't need to let your name slip in front of my son," he replied, taking the chance to bend his head and kiss his bare neck. His skin always tasted so sweet, so divine. He knew he should feel dirty for doing this, but he really didn't. Not when it felt so right.

"Call me by my given name," Potter moaned, tilting his head back and reaching up to grab Draco's hair. He tugged at it and Draco reminded himself to reprimand him later for the obvious attempt to mess his hair. It took time to make his hair that perfect.

"James," Draco hissed. His tongue traced a lickable vein, before he placed a soft kiss on the curve where James's neck met his shoulder.

"Bite me, please," Pot – James pushed his hardening erection against Draco's crotch and his hand tightened in his hair. "Mark me."

Draco rolled his eyes, but he knew that James couldn't see him. "You young people and your lack of patience. Or maybe," his tongue darted out again, teasing the flesh with soft licks, "it's just a Potter thing."

James whimpered, the thrust of his hips growing more frantic. "Pl-Please Draco. I need you, I want you."

"Of course you do, pet, but you need to learn patience first, don't you?" Draco drawled into the younger man's ear. He took his earlobe between his teeth and pulled at the loose skin. The whimpers grew louder and James's hands grabbed Draco's shoulders. His fingernails dug into his fine silk robes.

James nodded furiously. "Yes, Draco."

"Get on your knees, James," Draco ordered. He pushed James down by his shoulders, but the younger man went without any real force. He was an eager teenager and needed this just as much as Draco. "What do you want, pet?"

"You, I want you." James's big brown eyes looked up at him pleadingly. His tongue darted out to either wet his lips or tease Draco, and Draco guessed it was the latter.

"And will you be patient to receive me?" Draco smirked down at him. His hands entangled in the messy auburn hair and he tugged at it roughly. It earned him a pleasured moan.

"Yes. As patient as you want me to be."

It was all Draco needed to hear. He reached down with his spare hand and with agonizingly slow movements, he unzipped his pants and reached in to pull out his half-hard cock. It took him a little longer to get hard these days, but once he was there, he used it as he did in his younger days.

James reached for it, but with a clearing of Draco's throat in warning, he halted. His eyes looked up at him again and Draco shook his head. "You will touch when I tell you to touch," Draco said. He loved teasing him.

James swallowed and nodded. He sat back on his knees and waited. Draco praised him with a rare smile. He took a step forward and pressed the tip of his cock to James's mouth. James didn't open it and Draco petted his head for his obvious obedience.

"You can open your mouth now, James. Don't touch, just taste."

James opened his mouth quickly and took half of his cock into it. His tongue traced the underside of the member as he enclosed a warm suction around it and sucked. Draco closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again and gripping James's hair tighter. He showed his expertise as he licked and sucked on his growing erection as only a whore would. His eyelashes fluttered and he took in as much as he could before gagging as it hit the back of his throat. He pulled back and repeated the action. Draco had to commend his talent.

"Good boy," Draco murmured. He felt like a dirty old man, but it had been so long since he had such a good blowjob before James. Astoria refused to put her mouth anywhere near his cock and the last person he had give him one, before his marriage, was James's father. Draco wondered how James would feel after finding out that his father had given Draco a brilliant blowjob before he was married to the Weaslette. Draco had a feeling that he didn't want to know how he felt about it. The last thing he needed was an emotional teenager who refused to see him again after the truth came out.

James's hand started to reach for Draco, but he only stopped again and rested his hand back on his own thigh. Draco petted his head as a reward for his resistance.

"What do you want, James?"

James pulled the cock out of his mouth to answer. "I want to touch you. Please?" His brown eyes looked up at Draco pleadingly. His hands reached out to hold onto Draco's thighs. "Let me touch your cock?"

Draco hummed as though he was considering the plea, before he finally nodded. "I'll allow it, pet. Touch me."

He couldn't stop the guilt eating at him every time he was with James. He knew if Scorpius caught whiff of the fact that his father was getting a blowjob off his best friend's brother, there would be blood. And because of this, he felt bad, especially knowing that his son had a teenage crush on James. But he couldn't resist the temptation of having James Potter as his own.

James didn't know all of this though. He had made the first move on Draco, which Draco constantly used as an excuse in his head. He knew it wouldn't be good enough when Harry Potter or Scorpius found out. Even Astoria would be furious. But he wasn't going to give him up.

James reached out and wrapped his palm around the base of his cock. He leaned forward and licked the slit of his hard member. His mouth popped around the head and sucked gently. Draco couldn't resist thrusting into the warm mouth, but James had removed it completely after only one thrust and smirked up at him.

"Who's impatient now, hm?" He had a wicked glint in his eyes. It only turned Draco on more.

"Remember your place, pet." Draco jerked his hips forward, brushing the tip of his erection against James's lips. "Come on, Potter, suck me with that pretty mouth of yours."

It was strange how he could flip from Potter to James and then to pet. But James seemed to like all of the names.

James took as much of the cock as he could into his mouth. It was impressive to see just how much he could fit in there. It was to the point that James's nose was touching Draco's pale blond pubic hair. Draco ran a hand through the messy hair again and revelled in the feel of the tight suction around his tender erection.

"Mmm, right there, pet. You're so good at this. Do you want me to – "  
>"What the hell is going on here?"<p>

Draco's head spun to the side and his eyes widened at the sight of his son standing in the doorway. James released his cock from his mouth instantly and sat back on his arse. Draco didn't look at him, he wouldn't risk it. Instead, he stared at his son as he tucked himself back into his pants.

"Scorpius," Draco took a painful step forward. It only caused Scorpius to take a step back. Betrayal marred his face.

"What the hell is this?" Scorpius hissed. The grey eyes that were identical to his own stared at him with anger. "When I thought you were getting laid, I never expected it to be with a man young enough to be your son, father."

"Scorpius, listen to me – "

"No!" Scorpius turned pained eyes on James. But even with Scorpius's stare on the other young man, Draco didn't look at him. He couldn't. "What do you have to say for yourself, James?"

Draco talked again quickly, hoping the James didn't say something stupid. "Scorpius, listen to me. Let me explain."

"Explain what?" Scorpius growled loudly. "That you're shagging Harry Potter's son? That you're shagging my best friend's brother? Or that you are shagging the person I'm in love with?"

Draco scoffed unconsciously. When he realized what he had done, he spoke. "Love? Scorpius, you are a child. You don't know what love is. He," he waved at James, finally looking at the upset man on the ground, "is a child that doesn't know what love is."

"If he is so much of a child as well, why fuck him, father?" Scorpius was wiping tears from his face angrily. Draco knew from experience that they were angry tears. Tears that warned his father that he was about to hex someone. Draco stopped taking steps forward towards his son. It seemed to be getting them nowhere.

"Because he was there and eager."

"What?" James's pained voice came from behind him, but Draco ignored it. He would deal with James later.

Scorpius shook his head furiously. "You're pathetic. I'm embarrassed to call you my father. He's bloody nineteen years old! How could you?"

Draco huffed. "Scorpius, stop this childish tantrum."

"Tantrum?" Scorpius whipped out his wand from his robe. He pointed it at Draco and growled. "Don't you dare treat me like a child, father. What would Mr. Potter say about this? What would you say if I went and shagged Mr. Potter?"

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Scorpius had already turned and started running up the stairs. Draco followed desperately, but he knew that there was no hope in catching his son. He was young and a Quidditch star, after all.

By the time he reached the fireplace, Scorpius had already burst into flames in the Floo and was currently making his way to the Potter home.

"Dad will kill us," a voice quietly said behind him.

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was getting too old to deal with this. He spun on his heel and stormed towards James. He expected to tell him to leave, to never come back, but instead, he pulled James into a tight embrace.

"He will," he agreed.

"Do you want to end this? Do you really think I am a child who doesn't know what love is?" James was rigid in his embrace. It was because Draco had insulted James by saying what he had to Scorpius and Draco instantly regretted saying it at that moment.

He knew he should have said yes. He should have told James to go, but he couldn't. "No. You're an adult, he can't tell you what to do."

"Draco…" James's muscles relaxed and he buried his nose in the crook of Draco's neck.

"James…"

Draco ran his hand through James's hair and tugged his face away from his hiding place. They kissed deeply. Draco didn't know what was going to happen, but he couldn't give up this temptation. Not when he already had him in his arms.


End file.
